naruto_pediafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno
|Mangá=Capítulo 3 |Anime=Episódio 1 |Filme=Naruto o Filme: O Confronto Ninja no Pais da Neve |Video Game=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |OVA=Encontre o Trevo de Quatro-Folhas Vermelho! |Aparece em= |Japonês=Chie Nakamura |Português=Tatiane Keplmair |Aniversário=28 de Março |Gênero= |Idade = Clássico: 12-13 anos Shippūden: 15-16 anos |Altura = Clássico: 148.5 cm-150.1 cm Shippūden: 161 cm |Peso = Clássico: 35.4 kg-35.9 kg Shippūden: 45.4 kg |Tipo Sanguíneo=O |Classificação=Iryō-nin |Afiliação= |Time=Equipe 7 11 de Konoha Equipe Kakashi Equipe Três de Selamento Esquadrão de Oito Homens Divisão 3 |Rank Ninja = Clássico: Genin Shippūden: Chūnin |Registro Ninja=012601 |Genin=12 anos |Chūnin=14 anos |Família=Kizashi Haruno (Pai) Mebuki Haruno (Mãe) |Jutsu=Chakura Kyōka Sareta Tsuyosa Chakura no Mesu Kekkai Shihō Fūjin (Anime apenas) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Lesmas) (Game apenas) Ōkashō Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu Shōsen Jutsu |Equipamentos=Antídoto Tantō }} Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) é uma kunoichi e chūnin de Konoha. Ela também é um membro do Time Kakashi, juntamente com Naruto e Sai, anteriormente com Sasuke, e tendo Kakashi como o jōnin-sensei da equipe. Sakura é uma Iryōnin muito habilidosa, visto que ela foi aluna de Tsunade. Caráter Sakura é uma garota inteligente, forte e decidida. A sua principal característica é o seu amor em relação à Sasuke Uchiha desde o início da série, e mesmo esse tendo se tornado uma criminoso, ela ainda mostra ter afeto por ele. Sakura é rival de Ino Yamanaka, desde a Academia Ninja, pelo fato das duas serem apaixonadas por Sasuke e disputarem pelo amor dele e para mostrar qual é a mais forte. Sakura mostra, no começo da série, não gostar da companhia de Naruto, como ela sempre batia nele quando esse flertava com ela. Com o progresso da série, Sakura se tornar cada vez mais preocupada com Naruto, depois de descobrir todo o sofrimento que ele passou como um jinchūriki, chegando ao ponto de acabar com o sofrimento de Naruto tentando matar Sasuke, mas a tentativa falhou. Quando Sai foi introduzido no Time Kakashi, Sakura teve dificuldade para se relacionar com ele, como esse era uma pessoa muito fria, mais quando Naruto muda a personalidade de Sai, Sakura e ele se tornam muito bons e confiáveis amigos. A personalidade de Sakura também é destacada pela pouca paciência que ele tem em relação aos seus companheiros de equipe, como ela foi vista muitas vezes socando Naruto, e até Sai. Por causa desse seu lado do seu caráter e sua força sobre-humana, Jiraiya apontou que Sakura é a "Tsunade Número Dois" (綱手二号, Tsunade Nigō) em relação à semelhança com a personalidade de Tsunade. Como uma iryōnin, Sakura é uma pessoa muito atenciosa com seus pacientes. Sakura parece ter uma segunda personalidade considerada "Sakura Interior", que transmite as emoções que Sakura oculta dentro dela diante de algumas situações. A partir de Naruto: Shippūden, Sakura mostra poucas vezes sua personalidade anterior. Aparência Sakura tem o cabelo rosa, olhos verdes e pele clara. Na versão clássica, Sakura usava um vestido vermelho com circulos brancos, shorts apertados cor verde escuro e uma bandana que ela usou como tiara para acentuar o rosto. Sakura foi muitas vezes intimada devido à sua testa um pouco grande, portanto, era chamada de "testa de marquise" principalmente por Ino Yamanaka. No Shippūden, Sakura, agora é uma Chūnin, adquiriu um novo visual, ela usa luvas pretas, botas de salto alto, bermuda preta, saia rosa curta em forma de avental e protetores de cotovelos. O pano da sua bandana também alterou da cor azul escuro para a cor vermelha. Quando ela não está numa missão, ela veste uma camisa vermelha regular com uma camisa amarela clara por baixo, e uma saia cor azul-marinho. E também usa sandálias. Outra característica nótavel da aparência de Sakura é o seu cabelo. No começo da série Clássica, Sakura tinha um cabelo longo (ela queria chamar a atenção de Sasuke, pois ele gostava de garotas com cabelo longo). Depois de Sakura for obrigada a proteger Naruto e Sasuke (que estavam inconscientes) após a sua batalha com Orochimaru, Kin Tsuchi agarrou seu cabelo para com ela não se mexesse para salvar Lee de Dosu Kinuta, para se livrar, Sakura corta o cabelo e decide lutar sozinha contra o Time Dosu. Sakura manteve seu novo penteado na altura dos ombros para o resto da fase Clássica. Mais tarde, durante o tempo de seu treinamento, o seu cabelo cresce novamente, como mostrado em um flashback, porém ela corta de novo. Mudanças Treinamento como Shinobi Treinamento no Time 7 Treinamento com Tsunade thumb|left|Sakura aprendendo a curar um peixe. Vendo como suas habilidades eram inúteis e que ela não ajudou na missão de trazer Sasuke para Konoha, Sakura fica determinada a se tornar forte o suficiente para ajudar Naruto na próxima missão de procurar Sasuke. Então, ela vai consultar Tsunade, pedindo para essa ser sua sensei e lhe ensinar as suas técnicas. Então, apenas no anime, quando Naruto ainda está na vila, Sakura já está aprendendo novas técnicas com a supervisão de Tsunade, onde ela é vista tentando curar um peixe com o Shōsen Jutsu. Logo em poucos dias depois de começar esse treinamento de curar o peixe, Sakura conseguiu curá-lo com sucesso e ao ver a capacidade da aluna, Tsunade afirmou que Sakura é uma "máquina", assim como Shizune. No Naruto Shippūden foi mostrado os árduos treinamentos que Tsunade submeteu Sakura para aumentar sua capacidade de se esquiar e liberar sua força amplificada com chakra. Além disso, Tsunade ensinou à Sakura como criar antídotos e kunais envenenadas, sendo afirmado que Shizune também ajudou no treinamento de Sakura na criação de armas envenenadas. Infância Sakura nasceu em Konohagakure. Durante sua infância e já na Academia Ninja, Sakura era apelidada pelas outras crianças como "testa de marquise", por sua testa grande, e por isso colocava uma franja na testa. Um dia, Sakura conheceu Ino, que lhe deu aconselhou a não guardar a testa e lhe deu uma fita. Ino apresentou Sakura às outras crianças, a quem Sakura fez logo amizade. Quando Ino e Sakura descobriram que elas duas gostavam do mesmo garoto, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura terminou sua amizade com Ino para com que elas pudessem competir adequadamente pelo amor de Sasuke, começando assim uma amarga rivalidade entre as duas. Naruto introdução Ao ser designada como membro do Time 7, Sakura passa a maior parte do seu tempo seguindo Sasuke, mesmo esse não estando interessado nela. Ao mesmo tempo, Naruto tentava ficar com Sakura, apesar do fato de ela não ter nenhum interesse nele e sempre o dar surras. Quando Kakashi administrou um teste com os três para ver quanto são fortes para se tornar genin, Sakura preocupou-se somente com Sasuke em vez de ajudar Naruto. Após Kakashi dizer para Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke sobre o que eles deveriam fazer, eles perceberam que eles seriam obrigados a trabalhar em equipe, mesmo que isso significasse quebrar as regras. Esta revelação tem sido o objetivo do teste desde o começo, então Kakashi passou os três, formando oficialmente o Time 7. Missão no País das Ondas Como o Time 7 começou a realizar missões de rank-D, Naruto exigiu ao Sandaime Hokage que lhe atribuísse uma missão de rank maior, onde foi dada a missão de escoltar Tazuna até o País das Ondas. Durante o caminho, eles são surpreendidos pelos Irmãos Demônios e Tazuna revelou a verdade por trás da missão, que ele está sendo perseguido por Gatō e seus capangas. Ao chegarem ao País das Ondas, o Time 7 foi confrontado por Zabuza Momochi, que derrotado por Kakashi e levado por Haku. Mais tarde, na construção da ponte, o Time 7 lutou com Zabuza e Haku novamente, onde Haku defendeu Zabuza e foi morto, assim como Zabuza defendendo Haku. Quando a ponte foi concluída, o Time 7 voltou para Konoha. Exame Chūnin Quando o Time 7 é inserido no Exame Chūnin, Sakura fica preocupada porque ela se sente muito fraca. Com a certa tranquilidade de Sasuke, ela concorda em entrar. Durante a primeira parte, a prova é um exame escrito, Sakura é uma das poucas que foi capaz de responder às perguntas sem utilizar nenhuma habilidade para pescar respostas. Ela gasta seu tempo se preocupando com Naruto (que era estúpido demais para poder responder aquelas perguntas difíceis), pensando nisso, Sakura decide desistir, para que ele não passe vergonha sozinho. Depois de ver a confiança que Naruto tinha em si mesmo, ela desiste de deixar a prova, e Ibiki Morino finalmente aprova para a próxima fase todos os genins que não desistiram. Logo no início da segunda fase do Exame Chūnin, o Time 7 foi atacado por Orochimaru. Apesar de Naruto e Sasuke darem o melhor de si para derrotar Orochimaru, os dois acabam inconscientes, e Sakura ficou responsável de cuidar deles. Quando eles foram atacados por um grupo de Oto, o Time Dosu, enviado por Orochimaru para matar Sasuke, Sakura tentou derrotá-los com algumas armadilhas que havia preparado, porém o time do som facilmente evitou suas armadilhas. Quando a equipe de Oto se aproximou para atacar Sakura, Rock Lee aparece para socorrê-la e ele estava determinado a proteger Sakura a todo custo. Apesar de seus melhores ataques, Lee foi derrotado, e o Time Dosu novamente foram atrás de Sakura e depois Sasuke. Kin Tsuchi imobiliza Sakura segurando o cabelo dela com toda força, falando sobre a ótima aparência de Sakura e um fracasso como ninja. Atromentada pelo pensamento de que as pessoas sempre lutavam para protegê-la, porque ela não podia lutar por si mesma, Sakura resolveu ser uma ninja melhor. Ela cortou o seu própio cabelo para se livrar das garras de Kin, usou vários Kawarimi no Jutsu para se livrar dos ataques adversários e impressionou a todos. Esta exposição de luta estimulou Ino e sua equipe a ajudar Sakura, permitindo-lhe algum descanso. Sasuke acorda re-despertado e perguntou para Sakura quem a machucou. Rapidamente coberto pelo Juin de Orochimaru, ele começou a fazer ataques violentos em Zaku Abumi, um ninja de Oto. Assustada com o novo comportamento de Sasuke e depois de ter pensando que aquele "não era o Sasuke", Sakura saiu chorando em direção de Sasuke e o abraçou por trás, pedindo-lhe para parar. As palavras e o abraço de Sakura chegou ao verdadeiro Sasuke e seu juin rapidamente retrocedeu. Nas rodadas preliminares do Exame Chūnin, Sakura foi colocada para lutar contra Ino. Depois de Sakura e Ino trocarem insultos, Ino com ciúmes de Sakura, também cortou o cabelo, levando Sakura a crer que Ino perdeu seu controle. Na realidade, Ino cortou o cabelo para ajudá-la na batalha; enviando chakra em seus cabelos cortados, Ino foi capaz de aprisionar Sakura com os cabelos, permitindo que ela pudesse usar o Ninpō: Shintenshin no Jutsu sem nenhuma dificuldade em encontrar seu destino. Após assumir o controle do corpo de Sakura, Ino forçou Sakura a levantar a mão e desistir da luta, mas graças aos gritos e torcida de Naruto da arquibancada, a Sakura Interior se despertou e forçou o espírito de Ino a sair do corpo de Sakura. Com o esgotamento total de chakra, as duas meninas tiveram que lutar com golpes e combate corpo a corpo. Golpeando mutualmente e ficando inconsciente ao mesmo tempo, ambas foram eliminadas, levando a um empate. Quando finalmente se recuperarão, Sakura e Ino começaram a reacender sua amizade. Invasão em Konoha Um mês depois das primeiras fases do Exame Chūnin, chegam as rodadas finais, e enquanto assistia a luta de Sasuke contra Gaara, a invasão de Konoha começa. Sakura foi capaz de eliminar um genjutsu que fez todos da arquibancada dormirem (com exceção de Sakura e os jōnin de Konoha). Devido a isso e porque Sasuke tinha perseguido Gaara, Kakashi mandou Sakura acordar Shikamaru e Naruto, para que esses pudessem ir atrás deles. Ao aproximar-se de Sasuke, Sakura protegia esse dos ataques de Gaara, mas ela é atingida por uma massa de areia que a imobilizou e lentamente sufocava ela. Naruto lutou contra Gaara, usando inspiração em salvar Sakura. Após derrotar Gaara, Sakura foi libertada pela areia. Mais tarde, Sakura agradeceu a Sasuke, mas ele explicou que quem a salvou foi Naruto, ela virou-se e sorriu para Naruto, mas não percebeu a cara de Sasuke com ciúmes do grande poder de Naruto. Busca por Tsunade Durante a reconstrução da vila, Sakura apareceu na janela de sua casa relembrando de quando ela agradeceu à Sasuke por tê-la salvo das garras de areia de Gaara, mas Sasuke negou e disse que quem a salvou foi Naruto. Inicialmente, Sakura acreditou que era modéstia de Sasuke, mas ele seriamente disse que Naruto mostrou forças que ele nunca tinha visto antes e arriscou a vida dele para salvá-la. Então Sakura olhou para Naruto, que estava tentando executar o Chidori sem sucesso, e mostrou um leve sorriso.Naruto capítulo 144, páginas 4-6 Deserção de Sasuke Com o passar do tempo a vontade de obter mais poder de Sasuke começa a crescer mais ainda, e Sakura teme que ele possa abandonar Konoha para procurar Orochimaru. Ela vai até a saída de Konoha para tentar detê-lo desse caminho. Ao chegar lá Sakura declarou ser apaixonada por ele. Ela disse que faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo na sua vingança ou na busca de poder, contato que ela estivesse perto dele.Naruto capítulo 181, página 11-12 Sasuke então se virou e a chamou de irritante, mas ao mesmo tempo sorriu. Sakura então ameaçou gritar e alertar para todos da aldeia de sua fuga. Sasuke, aparentemente afetado por suas palavras, deu-lhe um suave "obrigado" e a bateu por trás, a deixando inconsciente, e logo depois, ele seguiu seu caminho para fora de Konoha.Naruto capítulo 181, página 13-15 Quando ela acorda na manhã seguinte, ela diz para Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki para avisar para a Quinta Hokage sobre a partida de Sasuke, levando à formação do Time Shikamaru. thumb|190px|Sakura implorando em lágrimas pelo resgate de Sasuke. Antes da Equipe Shikamaru sair na missão de recuperar Sasuke, Sakura apareceu pedindo-os para esperarem.Naruto capítulo 183, página 9 Shikamaru lamentou o fato de ela não ter sido capaz de parar Sasuke apenas com seus sentimentos e por isso alegou que não podia levá-la como membro de sua equipe. Sakura, em seguida, caiu em lágrimas, implorando para que Naruto trouxesse Sasuke de volta à vila.Naruto capítulo 183, página 10-12 Ao ver que Naruto estava sofrendo juntamente com ela, Sakura finalmente entendeu que Naruto sempre a entendeu e a ajudou, negando a ideia inicial que ela tinha sobre ele ser "irritante". Por fim, Sakura agradeceu depois que Naruto lhe prometeu com a pose "nice guy".Naruto capítulo 183, página 13-14 Sakura pôde apenas avistar a Equipe Shikamaru partir, enquanto Lee lhe confortou ao dizer que uma promessa na pose "nice guy" é uma promessa cumprida, amenizando o choro dela.Naruto capítulo 183, página 15-17 Depois de Naruto não conseguir trazer Sasuke de volta e ficar internado no hospital, ele pedi desculpas à Sakura por sua falha e afirmou que iria manter a promessa. Inspirada pela determinação de Naruto, Sakura respondeu que, da próxima vez, eles iriam recuperar Sasuke juntos, e que ela estaria lá para ajudá-lo a partir de agora. Determinada a não ser inútil outra vez, para salvar Sasuke e ajudar Naruto, Sakura, então, pediu para Tsunade se tornar sua sensei, Tsunade alegremente aceitou e disse que se ela não iria pegar leve no treinamento. Isso aconteceu no fim do mangá, pois no anime, Sakura fez a proposta de ser a aluna de Tsunade no fim da Saga do País dos Arrozais. História Filler Nota: Os eventos nesta saga ocorrem apenas no anime e não constituem material cânone. Naruto: Shippūden Resgate do Kazekage thumb|left|190px|Sakura socando Naruto. Depois de dois anos e meio, Naruto retorna de seu treinamentocu com Jiraiya para Konoha, ele reencontra Kakashi e Sakura, junto de Tsunade. Ao perguntar se ela estava mais mulher e mais bonita, Naruto responde que ela parecia estar igual, deixando-a chateada.Naruto capítulo 245, páginas 11-12 Sakura ficou surpreendida ao ver que Naruto estava mais alto do que ela, e quando Naruto repreendeu Konohamaru por seu jutsu comum pervertido, Sakura disse para si mesma que Naruto também tinha crescido psicologicamente. No entanto, sua simpatia não dura muito, depois que ele tentou mostrar um novo jutsu mais pervertido para Konohamaru, Sakura dá um soco em Naruto, que o faz voar alguns metros,Naruto capítulo 245, páginas 13-15 fazendo Jiraiya afirma que Sakura está bem parecida com Tsunade.Naruto capítulo 245, página 16 Com a ordem de Tsunade, Kakashi disse que a partir de então eles seriam a Equipe Kakashi, composto por colegas de equipe, ao invés de sensei e alunos.Naruto capítulo 245, páginas 17-18 thumb|right|190px|Sakura enfrentando Kakashi. Para provar isso, Kakashi propõe um novo teste, e desta vez o objetivo, era realmente pegar os sinos de Kakashi. Quando o teste começou, ambos os dois tiveram a oportunidade de mostrar suas novas habilidades.Naruto capítulo 246, páginas 1-4 Logo no início, quando Kakashi desapareceu da vista dos dois, Sakura procurou-o pelos lados, e deduziu que ele estava escondido debaixo do chão, assim como da última vez. Então, Sakura socou o chão com o Ōkashō, destruindo o solo para Kakashi aparecer a partir dele. Kakashi ficou impressionado e rapidamente pensou que essa força foi obtida pelo trinemanto de Sakura com Tsunade.Naruto capítulo 246, páginas 9-11 thumb|left|190px|Sakura e Naruto com os sinos de Kakashi. Ao anoitecer, Sakura e Naruto mantiveram-se escondidos atrás de uma árvore discutindo em como iriam derrotar as incríveis capacidades de Kakashi.Naruto capítulo 246, páginas 12-15 Naruto teve um plano para contar um falso final do livro preferido dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos com o Sharingan. Enquanto estava com os olhos fechados e os ouvidos tampados, Kakashi teve os sinos capturados por Naruto e Sakura.Naruto capítulo 246, páginas 16-18. Para comemorarem o sucesso do teste, Naruto convidou Sakura para comerem um ramen, que ela aceitou contanto que ele pagasse, deixando-o preocupado por não ter dinheiro. Nesse instante, Shikamaru e Temari aparecem, e revelam para decepção de Naruto que todos os seus colegas já se promoveram à um posto maior, inclusive Sakura, que agora era uma chūnin, menos Naruto. thumb|right|190px|Sakura retirando o veneno de Kankurō. Alguns dias depois, a Equipe Kakashi é convocada pela Hokage para receberem uma missão: resgatar Gaara, o Quinto Kazekage, da Akatsuki. O Time Kakashi foi mandado para ir para Sunagakure para resgatar Gaara. Ao chegar em Sunagakure, Sakura usou uma técnica médica para salvar Kankurō de um veneno poderoso colocado por um membro da Akatsuki, Sasori. Sakura então fez alguns antídotos para neutralizar o veneno caso alguém da equipe necessitasse. Levando os antídotos, o Time Kakashi seguiu em direção a Akatsuki, acompanhados por Chiyo, uma velha conselheira de Sunagakure. Quando eles chegaram em um dos esconderijos da Akatsuki, a equipe se preparou, Chiyo e Sakura lutam contra Sasori, enquanto Kakashi e Naruto vão atrás de Deidara e do corpo de Gaara. Com os controladores de marionetes, Sasori e Chiyo, e com todos os ataques de Sasori que utilizava seu veneno, Chiyo controlou Sakura como um fantoche para melhorar o movimento no corpo desta. Combinado isto com a sua análise sobre os movimentos de Sasori, aprendeu isso no seu treinamento com Tsunade, Sakura usou uma série de golpes bem sucedidos nas principais marionetes de Sasori, o Hiruko e o Sandaime Kazekage. Relevando que ele tinha se transformado em uma marionete, Sasori ganhou o nível superior da luta e invocou cem marionetes para lutar contra o Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū de Chiyo. Após receber o Fūinjutsu: Shishi Heikō de Chiyo, Sasori transfere seu coração para o corpo de outra marionete e tentou matar Chiyo por trás, mas Sakura entrou no meio e foi perfurada pela espada envenenada. Distraído com Sakura, Chiyo esfaqueia o coração de Sasori. Chiyo injeta o último antídoto em Sakura. Como recompensa por ser derrotado, Sasori disse a Sakura de um espião dentro dos subordinados de Orochimaru e finalmente Sasori morre. Quando resgatado por Naruto e Kakashi, Gaara já estava morto, Sakura tentou revidá-lo, mas não funcionou. Como Chiyo havia entregado o resto de sua vida com uma técnica de cura em Sakura, ela aproveitou o usou o resto de sua energia para revidar Gaara, devido a essa técnica de ressucitamento, Chiyo morre e antes diz que se arrependeu de tudo de ruim que fez, enquanto isso Sakura chora. Após o funeral de Chiyo, o Time Kakashi e o Time Guy voltam para casa. Sasuke e Sai Com as informações obtidas de Sasori, o Time Kakashi decidiu usar essa informação como uma oportunidade para encontrar Sasuke. Já que Kakashi ainda estava internado depois de usar o seu Mangekyō Sharingan em Deidara, Yamato liderou a equipe em seu lugar. Sai também foi adicionado à equipe como substituto de Sasuke, mas nem Naruto e Sakura estavam dispostos a vê-lo como tal, e tinham dificuldades em conseguir se relacionar com ele. Na verdade, Sakura ainda socou Sai por ter insultado Sasuke. Com a missão de encontrar e capturar o espião, Yamato disfarçado como Sasori, foi até o local do encontro. Quando o espião, Kabuto Yakushi, acabou atacando junto com Orochimaru, Yamato fez o sinal e o Time Kakashi entrou em campo de batalha. Naruto rapidamente se envolve em uma batalha com Orochimaru, e Sakura fica preocupada porque Naruto entra na sua forma de quatro caudas da Kyūbi. Sakura é atacada por Kabuto e fica inconsciente, após recobrar a consciência, ela percebeu que Naruto tinha tomado sua forma de quatro caudas completa. Quando Sakura se aproximou dele para prestar assistência, ele a atacou e a feriu, sem saber de suas ações. Ela foi curada por Kabuto, que disse a Yamato que eles tinham o mesmo objetivo: de derrubar a Akatsuki. Depois, Yamato é forçado a usar uma técnica especial e cessar a transformação de Naruto, Sakura cuidou dos ferimentos de Naruto e lamentou dizendo que isso era tudo que ela podia fazer para curá-lo. Naruto se recuperou, e eles continuaram sua jornada ao esconderijo de Orochimaru, onde o Time Kakashi aprisiona Sai, mas é libertado por Kabuto. Sai comovido com as palavras de Naruto sobre Sasuke, ajuda os seus companheiros de novo e engana Kabuto capturando-o. Porém, logo mais tarde, Yamato descobre um Bingo Book na bolsa de Sai e descobrem que a verdadeira missão de Sai é encontrar e matar Sasuke, deixando Naruto e Sakura apavorados. Pouco tempo depois, uma explosão chama a atenção de Sakura, Yamato e Naruto, e ao chegar lá eles finalmente reencontram Sasuke. Eles também percebem que Sai não tentou matar Sasuke, na finalidade de manter os laços de amizade com Naruto. Mesmo depois de lutar contra Sasuke e tentar convencê-lo a voltar para Konoha, ele fugiu com Orochimaru. Por fim, o Time Kakashi voltou para casa sem sucesso na missão. Dose Ninja Guardiões Nota: Os eventos nesta saga ocorrem apenas no anime e não constituem material cânone. Hidan e Kakuzu Sakura vê que Naruto está em um extremo treinamento contra Kakashi e Yamato para aprender uma técnica nova. Mais tarde, o Time Kakashi foi enviado para fornecer apoio ao Time 10 em sua batalha contra a Akatsuki. Já que Shikamaru foi separado do resto do grupo e forçado a lutar sozinho, Sakura e Sai foram enviados para prestar assistência a ele, mas na sua chegada eles descobrem que Shikamaru já havia derrotado o seu adversário sozinho. Não tendo tomado parte nas batalhas, Sakura voltou para Konoha com os outros, e depois curou os danos no braço de Naruto por causa do uso de seu novo jutsu. Por causa do seu braço danficado, estava difícil para Naruto comer, então Sakura se ofereceu para ajudá-lo. Embora ele tenha ficado encantado com a idéia, a interferência de ambos Sai e Kakashi impediu que isso acontecesse. O Sanbi Nota: Os eventos nesta saga ocorrem apenas no anime e não constituem material cânone. Perseguição por Itachi thumb|left|O Esquadrão de Oito Homens. Sakura vai ao apartamento de Naruto para lhe chamar, com as ordens de Tsunade, à sala dela, e ela fica enfurecida ao ver que Naruto tinha acordado no meio-dia.Naruto capítulo 350, página 1 Ao chegarem na sala da Hokage, Tsunade lhes informa que rumores vindos de um espião de Jiraiya diziam que Sasuke matou Orochimaru, para espanto de Sakura e Naruto.Naruto capítulo 350, páginas 2-5 Eles, então, supõem que devem encontrar Itachi Uchiha, o próximo alvo e Sasuke, e encontrarem esse também.Naruto capítulo 352, páginas 14-16 Então, a Equipe Kakashi e Equipe 8 formam o Esquadrão de Oito Homens, com o objetivo de achar Itachi. thumb|Sakura passando ao lado de Karin. Durante a missão, Kakashi invoca seus ninken e os dividem para acompanhar cada ninja do esquadrão para a busca, e Sakura é acompanhada por Bisuke e Shiba, que começam a sentir o cheiro de Sasuke se aproximando de uma pequena cidade. O cheiro vinha de Karin da equipe de Sasuke, que passou ao seu lado, mas elas não fizeram nada por não se conhecerem. Depois disso, os ninken sentem que o cheiro está se afastando. Em seguida, Sakura se reune com os outro, e Kiba consegue rastrear o cheiro de Sasuke. O esquadrão seguiu o cheiro até que encontraram Tobi. Sakura, inicialmente suspeitou que ele estava usando um genjutsu ou técnica de clonagem, mas depois Hinata apontou que o chakra de Tobi permaneceu em seu local e Tobi conseguiu escapar dos insetos de Shino, então, ela percebeu que ele estava removendo a existência de partes de seu corpo. Em seguida, aparece Zetsu para Tobi, avisando que a luta de Sasuke contra seu irmão havia acabado. Depois disso, o esquadrão localiza o local em que ocorreu a luta dos irmãos Uchiha, porém eles já haviam deixado o local, fazendo a missão do Esquadrão dos Oito ser um fracasso. Kinjutsu do Clã Tsuchigumo Nota: Os eventos nesta saga ocorrem apenas no anime e não constituem material cânone. Invasão de Pain thumb|left|Sakura curando os feridos no hospital. Depois que eles voltaram para Konoha e souberam sobre a morte de Jiraiya, Sakuta tentou consolar Naruto e Tsunade. Quando Naruto culpa Tsunade pela morte de Jiraiya, Sakura o repreende. Ela, então, fica chocada ao ouvir Naruto declarando que iria se vingar. Mais tarde, ela tentou ajudar a decifrar a mensagem que Jiraiya deixou em Fukasaku antes de morrer para saber mais sobre o líder da Akatsuki, Pain, mas foi interrompido por um ataque de Pain na aldeia. Depois de salvar alguns aldeões e matando uma invocação de Pain, Sakura foi para o Hospital de Konoha, onde ela foi logo convidada para liderar a frente médica defendendo a construção e curando os ferido que ela poderia, impressionando Chōji através de sua liderança e habilidades. thumb|Sakura vendo a destruição em Konoha. Quando Pain destroi a vila com o Shinra Tensei, Sakura foi salva por Katsuyu. Quando ela vê a vila em ruínas, ela derrama lágrimas e grita para que Naruto volte para salvar a todos. Após o retorno de Naruto, Sakura só podia ver como Naruto tentou derrotar os seis corpos de Pain. Quando tsunade foi retirada do campo de batalha, Sakura foi vê-la e se gurou sua mão no momento em que ela entrou em coma. Depois, Sakura só pôde acompanhar a luta de Naruto e Pain de longe, e ficou preocupada quando Naruto entrou na sua forma de seis caudas. Sakura foi chamada pelo Time Guy para curar Hinata e ficou surpresa ao descobrir que Hinata arriscou a sua vida para tentar salvar Naruto, porque ela o ama. Sakura cura Hinata e em seguida recebe a notícia de que Naruto havia derrotado Pain, que em seguida, reviveu todos os moradores de Konoha que morreram durante a invasão. Sakura se uniu ao resto da vila para receber Naruto de seu encontro com Nagato. Primeiro, no seu encontro com ele, Sakura bateu em Naruto, mas em lágrimas ela o abraçou e agradeceu. Reunião dos Cinco Kage Sakura é vista mais tarde em uma barraca junto com Naruto, Kakashi e Shizune, dizendo-lhes sobre o estado de coma de Tsunade, e que nem ela nem Shizune poderiam fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Ela tentou animar Naruto, mas seu esforço foi interrompido pela chegada de Kiba. Kiba disse-lhes que Danzō Shimura é o novo Hokage e ordenou que Sasuke fosse executado como nukenin. Procurando convencer Danzō a não fazer isso, eles perguntaram a Sai sobre o que fazer para mudar essa opinião, mas Sai é incapaz de falar sobre Danzō e logo eles são confrontados por dois ninjas de Kumo: Karui e Omoi, que procuram respostas sobre Sasuke, onde Sakura começou a chorar e por isso Naruto se solicitou para informá-los sobre Sasuke. Tempo depois, em que Naruto, Yamato e Kakashi estão no País do Ferro, Sai informa Sakura que Naruto está passando por todo esse sofrimento só para deixar Sakura feliz. Shikamaru entrou na conversa, em nome dos outros membros dos 11 de Konoha, dizendo para Sakura que as ações de Sasuke só iriam levar à guerra. Acreditando que o melhor curso de ação seria para eles parassem pessoalmente Sasuke, Shikamaru pediu o consentimento do Time Kakashi. Sakura concordou, mas insistiu que ela fosse a única a dizer isso à Naruto. Sakura, Sai, Kiba e Lee foram ao País do Ferro para conversar com Naruto. Depois que localizá-lo, Sakura disse a Naruto que o amava e encorajou-o a desistir da promessa que ele fez com ela. Naruto, no entanto, não acreditou nela e diz que ela estava mentindo para si mesma. Irritada com isso, ela insistia que era verdade e, em seguida, empurrou para Naruto a esquecer sua promessa para ela e focar no fato de que a Akatsuki está atrás dele. Naruto por sua vez, disse que ele estava perseguindo também Sasuke por suas próprias razões, não apenas por causa de sua promessa para ela. Mais uma vez, irritada por isso, Sakura saiu. Ignorando as perguntas de Kiba sobre por que ela não disse a Naruto seus planos, ela lhe pediu para ajudá-la a encontrar Sasuke. Quando eles começam a se aproximando de Sasuke, Sakura tentou detonar um gás vazado para incapacitar Kiba, Sai, Lee. Sai parou e, tendo dito Naruto e Kakashi sobre seus planos, instruiu-os a esperar pela chegada de Kakashi. Ela convenceu Kiba e Lee a lutar com Sai por ela, mas usou o gás enquanto eles lutavam, deixando-os incapacitados e ela continuou sua trilha até Sasuke. Sakura encontrou Sasuke, prestes a matar Karin. Ela parou e lhe disse que queria se juntar a ele, mesmo que isso significasse trair Konoha. Desconfiado, Sasuke disse a ela para mostrar sua determinação matando Karin. Fingindo concordar, Sakura aproximou-se deles, pensando que se ela matá-lo agora, tudo estará acabado. Karin interrompeu, avisando-lhe que Sasuke estava prestes a matá-la, mas seu ataque foi bloqueado por Kakashi. Kakashi instruiu Sakura a curar Karin e sair, uma vez que ela tiver curado-a. No entanto, ela voltou por trás de Sasuke e tentou novamente matá-lo, mas então ela começou a lembrar de todos os tempos que passaram juntos e ela acabou sendo incapaz de matá-lo. Sasuke percebeu Sakura e agarrou-a pelo pescoço e tentou matá-la, mas ela foi salva por Naruto. Naruto então se preparou para atacar Sasuke depois de Kakashi lhe dizer que ele iria cuidar pessoalmente de Sasuke. Kakashi afirma que a kunai de Sakura que foi elaborado por ela mesma, com o veneno que ela aprendeu com Shizune, com certeza não funcionaria em Sasuke, que foi aluno de Orochimaru e, por isso, se tornou imune a alguns venenos. Depois de Naruto expressar sua determinação que ele e Sasuke iram morrer juntos um dia no campo de batalha, e que ele assumiria o ódio de Sasuke como um amigo, Sakura foi tocada pela determinação de Naruto, e mostrou sua alegria que ele lhe mostrou um caminho para o time 7 de ainda ter um final feliz. No entanto, Naruto, de repente foi afetado da kunai venenosa que Sasuke usou em Naruto, quando ele salvou a Sakura dele, e Sakura entrou em pânico, e deu-lhe um antídoto, a pedido de Kakashi. Confinamento dos Jinchūriki Depois de voltar para Konoha, Sakura é vista presente com o resto de seus amigos dos 11 de Konoha, querendo saber o que Naruto está escondendo deles, lembrando a sua declaração sobre a sua morte e a de Sasuke em uma possível luta. Ela é então vista quando ela se encontra com Naruto no Ichiraku Ramen, e ela tem o prazer de informá-lo de que Tsunade não está mais em coma. Teuchi em seguida, oferece-lhe uma taça de ramen, mas, estando ela estava em uma corrida para dizer às pessoas sobre a boa notícia. Ela diz então Naruto ela vai vê-lo mais tarde. Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja Quando a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja se inicia, ela é vista na Divisão 3 da Aliança Shinobi, usando seu Shōsen Jutsu para curar Might Guy e querendo saber como ele chegou a estar naquela condição antes mesmo da guerra, enquanto Lee, preocupado, observava. Mais tarde, Sakura é visto, junto com os outros ninjas da sua divisão indo ajudar o Time de Emboscada. Junto com sua divisão, eles encontraram Zabuza e Haku que estavam prestes a atacar o Time de Emboscada. Ela ficou chocada ao ver Zabuza e Haku novamente. Depois das personalidades de Haku e Zabuza serem exterminadas, juntamente com os de Pakura e Gari, Kakashi ordena que seu esquadrão se agrupem ao redor do ninja sensor na Formação Manji. Lee então diz a Sakura que ele vai protegê-la, não importa o quê aconteça, onde Sakura diz para ele também para tomar cuidado, pois da última vez Zabuza atacou a partir do único ponto fraco da formação, o centro. Quando a batalha começou, Sakura começou a curar os ninjas feridos da batalha. Enquanto a batalha chegou a um impasse quando a noite caiu, Sakura foi para o Time Médico encarregada de curar todos os feridos que estavam sendo movidos para uma localização central. Ela atende um ninja desconhecido ferida antes de Neji chegar. Depois que ela termina ela lhe diz que ele deveria aproveitar a oportunidade para descansar o máximo possível. Ela é vista mais tarde fora de um dos quartéis após ser alertada de que três médicos nível jōnin foram mortos por um assassino desconhecido. Quando eles supõem que um espião deve ter entrado apesar de suas medidas de rigorosas segurança, ela descarta a possibilidade de ser uma Henge no Jutsu porque os ninjas sensores já teriam detectado-o e assume que qualquer um pode estar sob controle do inimigo. Mais tarde, quando ela se prepara para iniciar a sua ronda de novo, ela é abordada pelo Shinobi de Iwa que ela tinha curado antes que lhe entrega uma carta de amor dizendo que não sabia se ele vai sobreviver à guerra ou não. Ela pega a carta e lhe agradece, mas diz que ela gosta de outra pessoa (infelizmente pensando em Sasuke). Depois de um último complemento, o shinobi de Iwagakure sai da barraca visivelmente decepcionado pelo fato de que Sakura estava apaixonada por outra pessoa. Neji então entra em sua barraca perguntando se ela estava bem. Ele então diz a ela que ele não a culpa por estar chateada, dada a situação atual. Sakura diz que eles precisam estar vigilantes, e Neji concorda. Ele então pergunta por Shizune, dizendo que ele tinha feito alguns progressos em descobrir quem era o espião. Sakura lhe diz que ela está atendendo ao Tonton que tinha torcido a perna. Neji diz que é melhor do que o braço, Sakura concorda, e diz que Tonton ainda seria capaz de formar os selos. Ele então pede para ela dar uma olhada em sua mão de novo e ela concorda, dizendo-lhe para se sentar. Neji saca uma kunai, e ela bate ele contra o chão. Surpreso, ele pergunta como ela sabia e ela explica que os leitões não têm mãos para fazer selos. Depois de ter sido golpeado a técnica de transformação desaparece e o clone do Zetsu branco retoma o aspecto original. Sakura então interroga o Zetsu sobre como ele foi capaz de chegar tão longe sem ser detcetado. Juntando esta nova informação com outras antigas de um relatório que Yamato havia escrito sobre Zetsu, ela define as habilidades de Zetsu, em seguida, deixa o clone nas mãos de dois shinobi, para informar o Quartel General desta última informação. Após relatar os resultados para Shizune. Em seguida, elas realizam uma autópsia no corpo do clone do Zetsu Branco e percebe a semelhança em seu DNA ao de Yamato e, por extensão, de Hashirama Senju. Eles, então, começam a juntar a verdade por trás do Exército de Zetsu Branco. Na manhã seguinte, eles são abordados por um casal de ninja, um dos quais parece estar gravemente ferido e a outra desesperadamente pedindo sua ajuda. O Akimichi vigiando os iryōnin pede para que eles fiquem para trás, incerto de quem é quem. Sakura, incapaz de deixá-los depois de ouvir a kunoichi pedir-lhes para não deixar o seu marido morrer em seus braços, concorda em ajudar. O casal então se revelam como impostores e vão atacar. Antes que ela possa ser atacada no entanto, um clone das sombras de Naruto prontamente leva-los para baixo, para surpresa de Sakura e Shizune. Após ser informado por Inoichi, do Quartel General, de que Naruto e Killer B estavam lutando contra o "Madara mascarado", Sakura e o resto dos 11 de Konoha correm em seu auxílio. Enquanto corre, ela pensa consigo mesma que Naruto sempre foi deixado com tarefas insuperáveis, mas desta vez seria diferente, não só ela, mas todos estariam lá lutando lado a lado neste momento. Habilidades No início da série, habilidades de Sakura como uma ninja eram consideravelmente inferiores aos de seus companheiros de equipe; Sasuke e Naruto, com sua maior força sendo sua inteligência. Após dois anos e meio de treinamento com Tsunade no entanto, as habilidades de Sakura aumentaram consideravelmente ao ponto de que ela pudesse se manter contra inimigos poderosos, como Sasori. Suas habilidades em outras áreas também têm aumentado, como ser capaz de localizar Kakashi durante o segundo teste de sino segundo''Naruto'' capítulo 246, páginas 10-12 - algo que Naruto não podia fazer -, bem como enganar Sai, Kiba, Lee para para lutarem uns contra os outros, para que ela colocassem-los para dormir.Naruto capítulo 482, página 6 Ela tem se tornando igualmente mais resistente, como ela é capaz de sobreviver a um kibakufuda de perto, cercado por uma nuvem de veneno e ainda levantar-se depois.Naruto capítulo 267, páginas 15-16 Sua força, juntamente com sua perícia médica e da beleza que ela ganhou durante o tempo de salto, têm levado muitos a verem Sakura como uma versão mais jovem de Tsunade,Naruto capítulo 245, página 19 ou mesmo alguém que poderia até mesmo superar Tsunade.Naruto capítulo 246, páginas 10-12 Inteligência: Característica original de Sakura foi a definição de sua inteligência, como pode ser visto com os resultados dos testes consistentemente elevados, enquanto na Academia. Sakura tem um talento apurado para a observação e análise, que ela usa para superar a maioria das formas de fraude.Naruto capítulo 36, página 12 Além disso, na primeira fase do Exame Chūnin, Sakura foi capaz de responder a todas as perguntas sobre o teste do papel rapidamente, apesar de o examinador Ibiki Morino comentou mais tarde que este feito não poderia ser realizado por um genin, insinuando sua inteligência excepcional como estudante.Naruto capítulo 42, página 9-11 Sakura também pode montar armadilhas habilmente, se qualquer inimigo tentar atacá-la, ela poderia provocar suas próprias armadilhas fazendo com que o inimigo a ser atacado.Naruto capítulo 51, página 16 No entanto, o foco de Sakura em seus estudos na Academia grandemente afetado seu desempenho físico. Suas habilidades de combate e resistência eram pobres e a impedia de ser útil durante as batalhas anteriores da série. Em Naruto: Shippūden, juntamente com seus outros atributos, inteligência excepcional de Sakura e a capacidade de observação também melhoraram durante seu treinamento com Tsunade, que lhe ensinou a ler e decifrar os padrões de ataque de seus inimigos e agir em conformidade. Como resultado, ela agora podia ler padrões complexos em ataques a adversários, até mesmo adversários tão fortes como Sasori, um feito que surpreendeu até um veterano da guerra experiente, como Chiyo.Naruto capítulo 270, páginas 11 Quando Sakura juntamente com sua equipe encontrou Tobi e sua técnica de teletransporte, Sakura foi capaz de assumir o seu mecanismo e deduzir que Tobi estava apenas fingindo ser afetado.Naruto capítulo 395, página 10 Sakura também é indicada para ser hábil em planejamento, sendo capaz de formular um plano para matar Sasuke com o uso de um veneno e evitar Kiba, Sai Lee e de segui-la pelo uso de uma bomba de gás do sono.Naruto capítulo 481, página 15 Durante o fim da primeira noite da Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, quando um espião infiltrou a divisão médica, Sakura foi capaz de trabalhar que o espião não estava usando a técnica de transformação, como os sensores teriam detectado o espião. Ao ter uma conversa com "Neji", Sakura foi capaz de enganá-lo e atacá-lo enquanto ele não estava preparado.Naruto capítulo 540, páginas 8-9 Controle de Chakra: Logo após o início de sua primeira missão, Sakura descobriu que tinha um excelente controle sobre seu chakra, e como tal tinha uma capacidade inata de usar técnicas para a sua eficiência máxima, sem perder qualquer chakra. Kakashi apontou que sua capacidade de reunir chakra de todas as partes do corpo e, em seguida, usá-lo com grande utilidade lhe fez superior aos seus companheiros de equipe sobre esse respeito.Naruto capítulo 72, página 4''Naruto'' capítulo 18, páginas 11-12 Enquanto esta habilidade particular nunca foi objeto de uma utilização grande em Naruto, de seu controle chakra tornou-se um ponto focal do estilo de luta de Sakura e suas habilidades médicas em Naruto: Shippūden. Ninjutsu frame|Sakura curando um pássaro. Ninjutsu Medicinal (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu): Controle natural de Sakura de seu chakra havia sido tomado a novas alturas ao longo do tempo de salto, uma habilidade utilizada em sua plenitude pelo treinamento que ela tinha feito com Tsunade. Com o seu controle de chakra excelente, Sakura tinha se transformado em uma combate excelente iryōnin, e mostrou-se ser capaz de curar ferimentos fatais com relativamente pouco esforço, mesmo quando os médicos mais experientes que considerem uma causa perdida. *'Conhecimento de Venenos': Ela também demonstrou amplo conhecimento de venenos ao ter aprendido por Shizune - aprendeu a imbuir armas, como kunai, com veneno.Naruto capítulo 485, página 8 Ela também tem um vasto conhecimento de medicamentos fitoterápicos, superando até mesmo o conhecimento de Chiyo, bem como outros produtos químicos, tais como gases de dormir poderosos ensinada a ela por Tsunade.Naruto capítulo 483, página 3 Seu conhecimento era grande o suficiente para retirar o veneno avançado de Sasori diretamente do corpo de Kankurō, e usar isso como um modelo base para criar antídotos múltiplos rapidamente depois.Naruto capítulo 254, página 2 Durante sua luta contra Sasori, ela foi capaz de começar a curar-se mesmo com uma espada envenenada atravessando seu abdômen.Naruto capítulo 274, página 6 * Perícia Médica: Sakura também mostrou ter grande conhecimento do corpo humano. Sakura também pode ajudar com a necrópsia, como pode ser visto quando ela e Shizune realizam uma autópsia em um Zetsu Branco durante a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, e ela tem conhecimento de células e de DNA.Naruto capítulo 545, página 2 ** Shōsen Jutsu (神楽心眼, lit. Técnica da Palma Mística): No final de Naruto Tsunade observou quando Sakura, com sucesso, curou um peixe com Shōsen Jutsu que Sakura tinha chegado tão longe, e ela não tinha visto tal talento desde Shizune.Naruto capítulo 238, página 6 frame|[[Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu]] ** Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu (細患抽出の術, lit. Técnica de Extração Delicada de Doença): é uma técnica utilizada por Sakura para extrair venenos do organismo do corpo de um paciente, que foi o que ela utilizou na cura de Kankurō. ** Chakura no Mesu (チャクラのメス, lit. Bisturi de Chakra): Sakura utilizou rapidamente esta técnica na cirurgia de remoção de veneno de Kankurō como um auxílio para transportar seu chakra, enquanto ainda não foi vista usando em seu meio ofensivo. Taijutsu frame|[[Ōkashō]] Força Sobre-Humana: Apesar de não ser conhecida por sua força em Naruto, Sakura ainda era forte o suficiente para socar Ino a vários metros para trás com apenas um único ataque durante a partida no Exames Chūnin. No anime, durante uma missão ao País do Chá, ela foi vista quebrando o mastro de um navio e usando um grande tronco de madeira como arma. Em Naruto: Shippūden, as habilidades taijutsu de Sakura têm vistas com um enorme crescimento graças ao treinamento de Tsunade, obtendo uma força monstruosa que é amplificada com seu controle perfeito de chakra. Habilidades Evasivas: Outro componente chave do taijutsu de Sakura é sua habilidade evasiva. Como um médico de campo, ela não pode dar ao luxo de estar gravemente ferida ou morta no campo de batalha. Sakura tentaria ler um estilo de luta do adversário, a fim de encontrar a fonte do ataque do inimigo. Com isso, ela poderia aumentar a sua habilidade evasiva para níveis impressionantes. Sakura foi proficiente o suficiente nisso que ela poderia descobrir movimentos de Sasori e prever seus movimentos de seus fantoches. Sua habilidade em evasão é tão grande que ela pode combater uma centena de fantoches, sem ser arranhada. Embora Chiyo tenha ajudado Sakura nesta ocasião, esta observa que Sakura não precisava de alguma ajuda.Naruto capítulo 270, páginas 8-10 * Ōkashō (桜花衝, lit. Colisão da Flor de Cerejeira): Concentrando o seu chakra em seu punho, lhe ensinado por Tsunade, Sakura soca o chão, passando o chakra para o destino em um instante. O dano irá depender da quantidade de chakra liberada. * Chakura Kyōka Sareta Tsuyosa (チャクラ強化された強さ, lit. Força Aprimorado com Chakra): Ao construir e liberar seu chakra precisamente, Sakura poderia facilmente demolir qualquer obstáculo e transformá-lo a escombros. Um oponente atingido por sua força total pode sofrer trauma contundente, resultando em ossos quebrados, órgãos danificados, ou até mesmo a morte. Com o uso repetido, Sakura já não precisa colocar qualquer esforço consciente para usar esta força, e assim pode usá-lo imediatamente. No entanto, enquanto a força de Sakura deriva de esta técnica, Tsunade foi notada por ter uma força bruta incrível muito maior do que essa capacidade, que é reforçada ainda mais a níveis monstruosos quando usá-lo. Esta força era grande o suficiente para imobilizar completamente um Zetsu Branco, que são extremamente duráveis, com apenas um golpe.Naruto capítulo 540, páginas 8-9 Genjutsu Devido ao seu excelente controle de chakra, Sakura foi anotado para ter uma aptidão natural para genjutsu, embora até agora ela só tem sido vista dissipando ilusões ao invés de usá-los. Parece, porém, que ela colocou essa habilidade para iryō ninjutsu vez.Naruto capítulo 116, página 17 Estatísticas Jutsu Lutas Frases * (Para si mesma sobre Naruto) "Sempre agindo como um tolo que apenas sabe uma coisa... Hokage, Hokage. Sinto muito Naruto... que esse seu sonho seja impossível... Mas eu não quero vê-lo completamente acabado!"Naruto capítulo 43, página 14 sexys * (Para si mesma) "Eu ainda... ainda estou apenas no caminho deles... Sempre sendo protegida pelos outros... Eu não posso ficar parada... Dessa vez eu pensei... Sou eu quem tem que proteger aqueles que são importantes para mim.Naruto capítulo 53, página 16 * (Para si mesma sobre Ino) "Ino... Eu sempre acreditei naquelas palavras que você me disse... Eu sempre tive esperanças de que fossem verdade... Eu queria ser igual a você, você era minha meta. Graças a isso, eu estou aqui agora. É por isso Ino, que eu quero que esta seja luta máxima. A menos que eu... realmente ultrapasse você, sem é sentido."Naruto capítulo 71, páginas 13-14 * (Para Ino) "Se você não sair de mim você vai se arrenpeder!!!"Naruto capítulo 73, página 10 * (Para Sasuke) "Eu... eu gosto de você! Gosto tanto que nem consigo segurar isso dentro de mim! Se eu e você estivéssemos juntos... eu juro que não deixaria você voltar atrás! Nós vamos viver felizes para sempre, com certeza encontraremos a felicidade! Eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você! Por favor fique! Eu estou te implorando! E se isso não for possível, então me leve contigo!"Naruto capítulo 181, página 11-12 Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Chūnin Categoria:Habitantes de Konohagakure Categoria:Iryōnin Categoria:Equipe Kakashi